nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Robert Aldrich
Robert Aldrich, réalisateur américain né le à Cranston (Rhode Island), mort le 5 décembre 1983 à Los Angeles. Biographie Aldrich est né dans le milieu de la finance, de la banque et de la politique américaine. Mais, peu intéressé par ses études d'économie politique, il ne parvient pas à décrocher son diplôme. Grâce à sa famille qui a des intérêts dans les studios, il entre en 1941 à la RKO comme employé de production. Il devient bientôt second assistant réalisateur en 1942 ce qui lui permet de travailler avec Robert Stevenson, Edward Dmytryk, William Seiter, Jules Dassin et Leslie Goodwins. Pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, se trouvant réformé, il profite du manque de main d'œuvre à Hollywood pour accéder au poste de premier assistant réalisateur sur des courts métrages. Il quitte la RKO en 1944 et assiste Jean Renoir pour L'Homme du sud. Il commence alors une carrière de premier assistant réalisateur au sein de plusieurs majors hollywoodiennes avec des réalisateurs reconnus tels Richard Fleischer (Sang et or), Max Ophuls (Pris au piège) et Joseph Losey (M et Le Rôdeur, 1951), Irving Reis ainsi que Charles Chaplin (Les Feux de la rampe). Cette première partie de carrière, riche en collaboration, lui permet d'acquérir un solide savoir-faire. La carrière d'Aldrich réalisateur commence à la télévision. De la même façon qu'il avait su profiter des besoins en personnels des studios pendant la guerre, il profite des difficultés que rencontrent les télévisions new-yorkaises pour trouver des réalisateurs de qualité afin de mettre en boîtes leurs séries de plus en plus nombreuses et populaires. Aldrich accepte de réaliser des épisodes de série pour NBC : The Doctor, Four Star Playhouse, China Smith. En 1953, Aldrich se voit confier par une petite unité de production de la MGM sa première réalisation cinématographique, Le film est remarqué par Burt Lancaster et Harold Hecht qui confient à Aldrich leur prochaine production Bronco Apache en 1954. Le personnage de Massaï interprété par Burt Lancaster est «le dernier Apache qui lutte au monde». Bronco Apache est l'un des premiers films hollywoodiens à prendre fait et cause pour les Indiens, quatre ans après La Flèche brisée et La Porte du diable. Bien que la fin qui prévoyait la mort de Massaï ait été transformée en happy-end sous la pression d'United Artists, le film est en rupture avec les indiens renégats ou fiers guerriers d'Hollywood et Aldrich dira plus tard que son film «avait quinze ans d'avance sur son temps et prenait une position très ferme par rapport aux atroces injustices subies par les Indiens.» Le film est particulièrement remarqué et remporte un grand succès public ce qui permet à Aldrich de rempiler sur la production suivante de Hecht-Lancaster, Vera Cruz. Vera Cruz qui sort quelque mois après Bronco Apache est une production importante pour l'époque, 3 millions de dollars, mais il est tourné dans une grande improvisation. Celle-ci sera cependant plutôt bénéfique au film. Comme Bronco Apache, Vera Cruz marque une rupture dans l'histoire du western. C'est la première fois que l'on ose porter à l'écran des héros aussi crapuleux et violents, attirés par le seul appât du gain et étrangers à toute morale. Après avoir dynamité le western, Aldrich s'attaque au film noir en adaptant un banal roman de Mickey Spillane qu'il transforme en cauchemar apocalyptique. En quatrième vitesse (Kiss Me Deadly) est considéré comme le chef d'œuvre d'Aldrich. On y retrouve son goût de la violence poussée à l'extrême et sa volonté de détruire la mythologie du héros hollywoodien, ici le personnage du privé décrit comme un fasciste sordide aux méthodes brutales et cyniques. Rejeté par Hollywood qui ne le lui fait plus confiance, Aldrich doit s'exiler en Europe à la fin des années 1950. À Berlin, il tourne pour la Hammer Film Productions Tout près de Satan puis en Grèce et à Londres, Trahison à Athènes. Les deux films sont des échec artistiques comme financiers. Les films sont mutilés par les producteurs qui suppriment de nombreuses scènes au montage. Aldrich n'est pas à l'aise en Europe. Il rencontre de grandes difficultés pour diriger des équipes étrangères et polyglottes. Aldrich retourne aux États-Unis en 1962. Après le succès des Douze Salopards, Aldrich revient à un sujet qui le fascine, Hollywwod, dans Le Démon des femmes qu'il réalise pour la MGM et qui est une nouvelle description impitoyable des mœurs hollywoodiens. Le film est un échec et Aldrich, pour sauver son studio, entreprend un nouveau film de guerre, Trop tard pour les héros en 1970. Pour son dernier film, Deux filles au tapis (1981), sur le catch féminin, Aldrich réussi son dernier morceau de bravoure cinématographique : « c'est un mélange de sophistication et de brutalité, de musique et de hurlements, de chorégraphie et de coup de points, de sang et de strass, d'élégance et de violence, dont la réussite peut être considérée comme une sorte de testament esthétique du cinéaste Robert Aldrich. » Filmographie sélective right * 1954 : Bronco Apache (Apache) * 1954 : Vera Cruz (Vera Cruz) * 1955 : En quatrième vitesse (Kiss me Deadly) * 1955 : Le Grand Couteau (The Big Knife) * 1956 : Attaque (Attack !) * 1956 : Feuilles d'automne (Autumn Leaves) * 1959 : Tout près de Satan (Ten Seconds to Hell) * 1959 : Trahison à Athènes (The Angry Hills) * 1961 : El Perdido (The Last Sunset) * 1962 : Qu'est-il arrivé à Baby Jane ? (What Ever Happened to Baby Jane ?) * 1962 : Sodome et Gomorrhe (Sodom and Gomorrah) * 1963 : Quatre du Texas (Four for Texas) * 1964 : Chut... chut, chère Charlotte (Hush... Hush, Sweet Charlotte) * 1965 : Le Vol du Phœnix (The Flight of the Phoenix) * 1967 : Les Douze Salopards (The Dirty Dozen) * 1968 : Le Démon des femmes (The Legend of Lylah Clare) * 1968 : Faut-il tuer Sister George ? (The killing of Sister George) * 1970 : Trop tard pour les héros (Too late the hero) * 1971 : Pas d'orchidée pour miss Blandish (The Grissom Gang) * 1972 : Fureur apache (Ulzanas Raid) * 1973 : Plein la gueule (The Mean Machine/The Longest Yard) * 1973 : L'Empereur du Nord (The Emperor of the North) * 1975 : La Cité des dangers (Hustle) * 1977 : Bande de flics (The Choirboys) * 1977 : L'Ultimatum des trois mercenaires (Twilight's last gleaming) * 1979 : Un rabbin au Far West (The Frisco kid) * 1981 : Deux filles au tapis (...all the marbles) Catégorie:Réalisateur américain Catégorie:Naissance en 1918 Catégorie:Décès en 1983